


月光（Moonlight）

by light_and_warm



Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *CP：西奥多·诺特x德拉科·马尔福，青梅竹马设定*1.2w字摸鱼点文，有qj注意避雷……前后画风差的很大……非常ooc不知道在写些啥
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607512
Kudos: 6





	月光（Moonlight）

他穿过两座城堡间弯弯曲曲的长桥，避开一只吱呀作响的花瓶、一副会尖叫吓唬人的挂画和在盥洗室里鬼鬼祟祟的皮皮鬼，才找到了那面看起来极为普通的墙，以及正骂骂咧咧用力踢墙的男孩。  
“德拉科。”他说道，停在离他十米远的地方，让自己的影子落在他的脚踝上。  
那个男孩并没有马上消停下来，他扭头恶狠狠地对旁边的高尔低声说了几句，瞥了他一眼，这才懒洋洋地转过身，但没有靠近：“来得正好，西奥多，给你看一个有意思的东西。”  
“这面墙怎么了？”他像获得了赦免似的慢吞吞地向他靠近，抱着手站在他旁边，与他隔了一肩的距离。  
“有人告诉我，波特和他那群格兰芬多蠢蛋就在这面墙后面的房间里干见不得人的事情。”他说着又踢了一脚，一脸阴郁，还有一丝兴奋，被他敏锐地捕捉到了。  
他对哈利·波特在干什么并没有那么感兴趣，但他今天来找他的确和他有关，于是简单地点点头，直入正题：  
“今天的《唱唱反调》看了吗？”  
“啊？”德拉科转过头，一副见了鬼的表情，“你说什么？”  
他从口袋里摸出一份叠好的报纸塞给他，很留意地没有碰到他的手。  
他已经很久没有和德拉科正常地聊天了。这倒不是说他们关系不好，实际上他们的关系本应该比现在还要熟稔得多。  
他和德拉科从小就认识。他们的父亲是故交，在黑暗时代侍奉过同一个主人，战争结束后都逃脱罪责逍遥法外。他们都是纯血统，食死徒之后，来自于同一套古老的传统，谁都不比谁更高贵。他在一个聚会上和他打了个照面，他的父亲和卢修斯相谈甚欢，两个尚未上学的小男孩便面对面大眼瞪小眼，最后西奥多还算礼貌地朝他伸出手，德拉科不太情愿地和他握了一下。  
“西奥多·诺特。”  
“我叫德拉科·马尔福。”金发男孩说道，“你拿到魔杖了吗？”  
没等西奥多接话，他马上继续说了下去：“我猜肯定没有，你看起来比我还小呢。我爸爸不给我过早买魔杖，他说我肯定会弄坏。”  
这倒是实话，不过很明显德拉科不以为然。  
“我很快就能拿到了，”他说道，“过几个月我就要上学了。”  
德拉科这才认真地看了他一眼，睁大了他那双灰蓝的眼睛。  
“这么说，你也已经十一岁了？”他学着大人扬起浅色的眉。西奥多觉得这个动作特别可笑。  
西奥多长得比一般的男孩要瘦小一些，长大以后虽然个子拔节地长，但仍显得极为瘦削，从远处看活像一根风中的旗杆。  
他点了点头作为回答，德拉科装模作样地拍了拍他的肩，拖腔拖调地说道：“我马上也要去霍格沃茨了，说不定我们以后会在同一个宿舍。”  
西奥多心照不宣地笑了一下，德拉科勾过他的脖子带着他往后院走，得意洋洋地给他介绍马尔福庄园的园林设计。  
马尔福庄园比西奥多的家要大得多，两个小男孩逛了半天才参观完外围部分，卢修斯派了家养小精灵来叫他们去吃晚饭，德拉科连踢带踹地将他赶走了。  
“我们回去吧，”他蹲在地上抠起了一块鹅卵石，拍了拍自己的袍子，“待会儿带你去看里面，我敢说你会大吃一惊的。”  
然而西奥多并没有机会参观城堡内部。他吃完晚餐就被父亲带回家了，离开前他回头看了一眼，德拉科正靠在椅背上对另一个高大的男孩自吹自擂。他记得那个男孩的名字是文森特·克拉布，和他们是同一类人。  
那个暑假他们又见了几次面，大多在马尔福庄园，有时候是附近的某条巫师街，德拉科总爱向他炫耀他的家世，他的父亲，他新买的巫师袍和鞋子，这个时候西奥多不需要说话，偶尔点点头就能应付他浅薄的虚荣心。  
暑假快结束的时候德拉科懒洋洋地邀请他一起去对角巷买上学需要的物品，那时他们坐在马尔福庄园宽阔奢侈的客厅里，男孩把脚搁在茶几上，怀里抱着一只沙发枕。  
“我的信寄到了，这一点都不意外。”他故作不在意地说道，“我一定要说服我爸爸给我买一把扫帚，光轮2000知道吗？最近新出的……”  
“我去过了，”西奥多回答道，不知为何有些遗憾，“不过到时候我想看看你的光轮2000。”  
“当然，到时候我去找你，”德拉科拍了一下他的后背，抱着枕头挤到他身边，“我爸爸说一年级新生不能加入魁地奇队，不然我肯定要试一试，我打魁地奇已经好几年了。”  
西奥多忍住了没有揪出这句话中的矛盾处，只是应了一声，把德拉科怀中的枕头抓出来，像是抓住一只要去偷月亮的猫。握在手里又结实又软，还残留着淡淡的体温，令他想到无痕的血迹。  
小孩子的友谊有时候来得突然，毫无道理，甚至有些一厢情愿。那时候的西奥多觉得他们一起聊过天，吃过饭，有一个带着温度的约定，他们就是好朋友了。  
那天终于到了，他兴冲冲地赴约，去红皮火车找他的第一个朋友。他走过一排一排吵闹的车厢，从玻璃窗外看每个人蓝色的影子。他记住了朋友有些尖锐的嗓音，记住了他的头发和眼睛，记住了他眉毛的颜色，当他走到第十八间车厢的门口时，他停住了脚步。  
德拉科正坐在里面和两个男生有说有笑，其中一个是那天看见的克拉布，另一个他不认识，但和克拉布一样人高马大，傻乎乎地听着德拉科吹嘘自己。  
那些话他都听过，在他们相处的几个早晨、下午、傍晚，他对他说了一遍，像翻书过了一页，他以为自己都忘了，字字句句洒在记忆的角落里，复习一次又记得更深刻。  
可他为什么要记得这些？全都是毫无用处的废话，嘈杂的复读机哇啦哇啦地响，把他想听的都淹没了。  
他僵立了几秒，拖着行李箱转身就走。德拉科不需要什么朋友，他只需要有人对他言听计从。  
西奥多不知道德拉科有没有得到他梦想中的光轮2000，但二年级时他的父亲给整个斯莱特林球队都买了一把光轮2001，将他送上了球队找球手的位置。  
那时他们聚在休息室里狂欢，有人从霍格莫德带来了黄油啤酒，洒得到处都是。他站在远处冷冷地旁观，不靠近也不远离。他盯着被围在人群中的那个男孩，后者正小心翼翼地舔着杯沿上的酒液。这是他第一次喝酒，即使他吹牛说自己什么都见过，但他的谎言总是掩饰得不够好。  
他们一直闹到了晚上，地上滚着肮脏的啤酒瓶，沙发椅被打湿了好几只，空气中浮动着令人作呕的酒精味。他走到德拉科背后，按住了沙发椅的椅背。男孩耷拉着头，似乎有些困了，眼皮打架，强撑着没有离开。他看见他露出的一小截后颈，那是他唯一能捕捉到的真实。他背过了手。  
受众人瞩目就那么好吗？他无声地问道，闭上了眼。  
这个问题他永远都没有问出口。太明显了，很好，当然很好，谁不喜欢听吹捧的话——没有人吹捧只能自己吹嘘自己，那天他最后离开了，什么也没有碰。他反胃，情感和理智争夺着控制权，他生了一种洁癖的病，对所有和德拉科有关的东西都产生了厌倦。他的好朋友，即使他从来没有把他当成朋友，他坐在球场观众席上遥遥望着他，所有人走下来围在队员身边欢叫，他独自离开，踏入风里。  
“对了，我记得以前好像答应过你，西奥多。”  
晚上他经过德拉科的床帘，后者忽然叫住他，在床上扭过头倒过来看他，脸颊如同一轮被偷走的月亮。  
“你想不想试试我的光轮2001？”  
他停了一秒，大步离开。  
“我不记得了。”

他们挤在图书馆狭窄的走道里，看一份扭动的报纸。密密的议论声如同一把磨钝的刀子，一寸一寸割开脆弱。口中含着的糖有点苦，他没有吐掉，用手遮着额头。  
克拉布和高尔拽着《唱唱反调》的一角皱着眉阅读着，仿佛对报纸上的英文产生了障碍。德拉科靠在墙壁上抄着双手，嘴唇不停地蠕动着，似乎在诅咒着某个人。  
他在诅咒哈利·波特，诅咒《唱唱反调》，但西奥多又觉得他在诅咒自己，诅咒每一根不合他心意的头发，诅咒离满分还差一点点的生活，他总需要什么东西去诅咒的，如果没有这些就无法填满贫瘠的灵魂。  
“我们必须得做点什么。”德拉科忽然停止了碎碎念，直起后背。高尔和克拉布同时转过来，凶神恶煞地点了点头。  
“我听说波特又被乌姆里奇关禁闭了，看来这点惩罚满足不了他，”他压低了声音，“我们找个机会把他拦住，然后……”  
“这样不行。”西奥多开口了，所有人都转过头看着他。  
“为什么？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“你没看见乌姆里奇今天刚贴的告示吗？谁都不许看《唱唱反调》。所以我们不能找他的麻烦，因为我们现在应该什么都没看到。”  
德拉科用力扭了扭脖子，整张脸都皱在了一起。  
“那你来找我们做什么？”  
他终于露出了一丝微笑：“我觉得得让你们知道。”  
知道这个世界上有某种不可控的东西，那一点点田地都要在踏水而去的时间里破碎。对着镜子学大人走路的游戏终于到了结束的时刻，黑暗不再只是口耳相传的传说，手掌中的人心被揉捏成扁平的形状，在阳光下冒烟，丑陋地吱嘎乱叫。  
有那么一刻他会相信有命运这种东西，有一只梭织着所有人的命运，有三个女神缚着众生的双眼。她们说你在此刻生，此刻遇见德拉科·马尔福，此刻遭逢岔路，此刻心灰意冷，此刻匍匐在光阴的脚下，密密的雨声嘀嗒嘀嗒地从头顶踏过，如同整装待发的军队。  
她们说，他在1980年6月5日生，在1985年醒来，黑暗之门从此打开，一切拉开帷幕。  
在那之后他们又各自陌路。德拉科带着调查小队的成员耀武扬威地给格兰芬多扣分，他站在楼梯口看着他们互相对峙，看着身后的宝石沙漏一点一点消失，他试图去描摹那种笑容，最后只是嘴角抽了一下，转身离开。  
D.A.被举报的那天他坐在休息室里发呆，双手压在扶手上，整个人陷在柔软的棉布里。他仰起脖子，玻璃壁外游动的鱼影和大乌贼的触手爬过他瘦削的胸膛。门开了，一群人吵吵嚷嚷地挤进来，他合上眼，又睁开，抓起沙发背上的外套准备离开。  
一个高年级男生经过他身旁，狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀，西奥多一个踉跄险些摔回沙发里。背后有人拉了他的胳膊一把，他回头一看，德拉科一手拽着他，正朝另一个方向大声说话。他看了他一会儿，他的脸颊在玻璃墙波动的暗色光辉下显得模糊不清，像一种特殊而持久的折磨。静电缓慢涌过他的毛细血管，他凑过去在他的嘴角轻轻碰了一下。  
西奥多发誓这是他一生中最克制的吻。

一夜大雨滂沱，一夜风吹云散，又一夜寂然无声，蝉声连绵，西奥多·诺特的第五个暑假就在魔法界的一场风一场雨中到来了。  
父亲从去年开始频频往马尔福庄园跑。他早就习惯早上醒来面对空荡荡的房子和无法解决的饥饿，还有湿黏的床单，还有肮脏的客厅茶几，他赤着脚踢开地上的废纸和酒瓶，走进卫生间看了一眼镜中的自己。面色苍白，眼圈很重，眼白中有血丝。他摸了摸下巴，有点刺。  
他模模糊糊地知道那个人回来了，那份《唱唱反调》才让他明白他的父亲在这场巨变中扮演了怎样的角色，而他又将面对怎样的未来。他有些茫然，每个男孩到了十六岁的时候都会开始彷徨的，这个时代的男孩更是如此。他们像一丛青涩的花，尚未完全开放便遭受暴风雨的催折，有些花匍匐在地上，有些花凋零在血里，有些花迎风挺立，在雨中唱出歌来。  
西奥多知道他和德拉科都不是。他们发生了突变，异化成风雨的影子，比凋零还要绝望。  
他坐在客厅里等他的父亲回来，所有人都说他们长得像，几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，连骨子里的刻薄都一模一样。门响了几下开了，那个男人脱下鞋，给自己倒了杯酒，微微晃着酒杯。  
“主人要执行一个秘密计划。”他盯着摇晃的酒液，漫不经心地说道。  
西奥多保持着仰躺在沙发上的姿势一动不动，一只脚垂在地上。  
父亲喝了口酒，脱下外套扔在一边，懒洋洋地靠在扶手上，继续说道：“出乎我的意料，也许是主人回来后改变了想法……他以前从来不让未成年巫师加入食死徒。”  
西奥多这才抬起了眼，看向坐在另一侧沙发上的父亲。他的喉结上下滚动，一瓶雪莉酒很快就下去了一半。  
“有未成年巫师加入食死徒了？……是谁？”  
“不只是加入，主人还派给他一个很重要的任务，”父亲晃了晃发黄变形的手指，咳了一声，“不过他没有说是什么任务，只是吩咐我们一定要配合……从来没有过，太荒唐了……未成年……”  
他似乎有些醉了，独自念叨了一会儿，声音含混不清。西奥多等了半天也没听到那人的名字，忍不住问道：“爸爸，到底是谁？”  
“哦，是卢修斯的儿子。”男人打了个很响的嗝，“他现在还在阿兹卡班呢，也不知道会怎么想……”  
西奥多在沙发上僵躺了一会儿，猛地坐起来。  
他有一把彗星800，是一年级的时候父亲给他买的，从那以后就没有换过。他在院子里见到了母亲的死，那是充斥着晨雾的黎明，那个女人安静地走到栅栏边，用索命咒杀死了自己。他只有六岁，还不知道死亡，不知道强而亮的绿光代表着什么，呆呆地站在门口不出声。小孩子总有某种灵敏的感觉，在她念完咒语之前他叫了一声，母亲回过头来看他。他忘不了那个眼神，如同一只在丛林里迷失的鹿。  
她看着他，嘴唇微微翕动。他以为她要说些什么，于是又唤了一声，妈妈。  
可她只是摇了摇头，念完了咒语。  
西奥多跨上他破旧的彗星800，从母亲死去的后院起飞，升上寒冷的高空。  
深蓝的夜风吹着他毛毛躁躁的头发，钻进他骨头里疏于防范的脆弱，像藏在沙子中的热度般填满了他的口鼻。他不停地加速，扫帚在强风下发出吱吱呀呀的声响，频率不定地左右摇晃，险些把他甩下去，他咒骂了一声。  
他能看到夜骐，一开始就能看到。但他讨厌这种感觉。他对死亡格外敏感，从父亲口中听到德拉科的时候他就觉得要出事，不是现在，是未来的某个时刻，某个猝不及防的点，命运女神剪断了线，他们之间的羁绊死去了。他的枯骨埋葬在深红的夜里，他的爱和恨仿佛一只落寞的风筝，失去了方向。  
快要抵达目的地的时候西奥多高速俯冲，在撞上地面前一刻才险险停住，被惯性甩在了路边，摔得浑身疼痛。他感觉不到似的站起来，也不拍打身上的灰尘，抓着扫帚跑到那座大庄园的大门前，低低地喘着气。  
他太久没有来这里了。  
也许命运中还有这一条线，西奥多·诺特会在五年级暑假的一个深夜造访马尔福庄园，那时候的他还没有别的心思，只是真心地担忧死亡的预兆。  
他朝大门喊了几声，抱着手靠在墙边等了几分钟，城堡的门终于打开了，一个金发女人从里面走出来。她慢慢走近，一看清他的脸就露出了惊讶的神色，回头喊道：“德拉科！你的朋友来找你了！”  
“朋友”这个词让他内心一动。  
他们是朋友吗？……也许是，也许不是，他不知道自己是怎么想的，也搞不清楚德拉科的心思。西奥多忽然有些后悔，他不应该来。  
“西奥多。你找我？”  
他们共同躺在后院的草坪上，手枕在脑后望着星空。今天的星星被风刮走了，只剩下零落几点。  
四年级开学前他们也曾在后院里这样说过话，那时他和德拉科无聊地讨论着邓布利多的地位，讨论着在食死徒中流传的关于哈利·波特的故事，德拉科说波特什么也比不上他，他很不理解那些人对他的吹捧，西奥多慢条斯理地说至少他魁地奇打得比他好，这让他火冒三丈。  
“魁地奇？哦，你是说他一年级就加入了球队是吗？我敢说这肯定有什么阴谋，你算算他加入球队后格兰芬多拿过几个魁地奇杯，他进医院的次数都能创记录了！”  
“很显然，所有人把这当成了他光辉事迹的一部分。”  
德拉科的嘴角扭曲了一下，表情有些狰狞。  
“我爸爸让我不要去招惹他，很多人觉得是波特击溃了黑魔王，”他冷笑一声，“这么愚蠢的言论都有人信……只要他们和波特说一句话，就会知道自己之前有多么可笑。”  
西奥多侧头看向他，又转回头。他的鼻子被冻得发红，此时又热起来，融化了。  
“我记得你以前说过你骑扫帚撞上了麻瓜的飞机，德拉科。”  
“噢，那是真的。”男孩漫不经心地说道，曲起双腿交叠在一起，“我……爸爸给我买了一把玩具扫帚，不算很贵，但性能很好。我第一次骑的时候就飞成功了。”  
“我听说——麻瓜的飞机飞得很高。”  
“当然，它们在云层上面飞。”德拉科指了指头顶，打了个哈欠，“我那时候一直往上飞，爸爸妈妈都很着急，不过我倒是一点都不害怕。”  
“所以你飞到了云上面？”他问道。  
“没错。”  
“那你看到了什么？”  
德拉科想了想，坐起身，脸上有一丝很浅的笑容：“我在云海上看到了月亮。”  
他们穿过翻滚的云浪，悬停在黑漆漆的平流层。西奥多的双腿垂挂在虚无缥缈的云中，他没有看见月亮，于是只能想象着金灿灿的光一波一波洒向起伏的海，将静谧的黑夜映成影影绰绰的灰黄和铅灰色。  
德拉科取笑他过时的彗星800，他骑着光轮2001在他面前盘旋，表演了几个高难度的俯冲和倒翻动作，头发被风吹乱了。  
“要不要试试看？”他再一次这么问道。  
西奥多没有回答。过了一会儿，他问道：“……你那天为什么不来找我？”  
他忍了五年，终于将结痂的伤口挖了出来，血淋淋地铺在两人面前。那一刻他觉得自己很不堪。  
他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地打量着德拉科的表情，后者似乎有些困惑。  
“什么没来找你？”  
“一年级的时候，你说要来车厢找我，给我看你的扫帚。”  
“——噢，你是说这个，”德拉科骑着扫帚快速地在他身边掠过，随口回答道，“因为我爸爸没有给我买扫帚，没东西给你看。”  
他等待了五年的答案，擅自在对方毫无察觉的时候将他放在心里，五年的耿耿于怀在那人眼中不过是过眼云烟。他站在他看不见的角落里看了他那么久，不知道自己在索求一个束缚还是解脱。  
他们降落在草坪上，绕着鹅卵石小路散步。然后又躺下，西奥多将脑袋枕在他的胸口。德拉科喘息着，潮湿的心跳声传递着震动的呼吸。西奥多直起身来看他，现在他记住了他的嘴唇，薄而苍白。  
“为什么要跟克拉布和高尔做朋友？”他忽然问道，意识到原来自己这么在乎这个问题。  
德拉科摸了摸鼻子，意外地看了他一眼。  
“克拉布是在宴会上认识的，高尔是在火车上碰见的……怎么了？”  
我觉得他们很傻，也很蠢。西奥多在心里默默地想道。  
“没什么，下个学期就要上提升班了，我觉得他们很多科目都进不去。”  
“或许吧，”德拉科扬起眉，“他们的确够蠢的。”  
那天晚上他在马尔福庄园住下了，两个男孩挤在一张床上，呼吸交缠。德拉科抱着枕头靠近他，朝他微笑。  
“我们好久没有一起睡了。”他说道。  
上一次还是十一岁的时候，西奥多想。他盯着他怀里的枕头，觉得它有点碍事。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿，谁都没提伏地魔的任务。德拉科很快就困了，嘟囔着蜷成一团，靠在西奥多肩膀上。他盯着他白皙的脸颊，他还没有意识到自己将要面对什么，命运正从裂开的缝隙中偷窥着他。男孩平稳地陷入梦境，他将他怀里的枕头扯出来放在一边，含住了他的嘴唇。  
他对他的毫无防备，说明他没有把之前那个根本不算吻的吻当一回事。他想了他五年，怨恨何时蜕变成渴望，朋友何时蜕变成不可碰不可念的执念，他们十一岁的时候坐在床上下巫师棋，脸被喷射的黑墨汁溅得肮脏至极，德拉科笑着沾了点往他脸上抹，他将自己发泄出的东西抹到他的嘴唇上，掀开他的睡袍，把手探入他瘦长的双腿，拨了一下。  
“我在看着你，德拉科。”他低声说道。

“你最近在做什么，德拉科？”  
男孩回头看了他一眼，哼了一声，冷冷地说道：“这不关你的事，西奥多。”  
“我知道黑魔王给你布置了一个任务，我觉得……”  
“既然你知道，那就别问，懂吗？”德拉科尖声打断了他，防备地后退一步。  
他沉默了几秒。  
“我可以帮你。”  
“我不需要，”他回答得很快，“我一个人就能做好。主人把任务交给了我，不是你，你还不是食死徒呢！”  
这句话有点伤人，西奥多没有马上回应。他又沉默了，少顷，低声说道：“我很担心，德拉科。最近发生的事情，虽然没有人知道……但我觉得和你有关。那条项链是你给凯蒂的对不对？”  
德拉科似乎料到早有一问，耸耸肩，不耐烦地说道：“我根本没去霍格莫德，西奥多！你怎么和斯内普一模一样？”  
“斯内普怎么了？”  
“他一直在打探我的消息，想插一脚，抢我的功——”  
“我不想抢你的功。”  
“那你最好什么也别问。”  
西奥多没有再说话。两人安静了一会儿，他上前一步，说道：“你的黑眼圈很重。昨天晚上你溜出寝室，我听到了。”  
“我知道你想说什么，谢谢，但我不会听的。”德拉科充满敌意地看着他，“以后我动静小一点儿。”  
“我一直看着你，德拉科，你做什么我都知道——”  
“所以你在威胁我？”他拔高了音量，尖叫道，苍白的脸上浮起了一层红晕，“你觉得我会受你威胁？！”  
“我没有——”  
“听着，西奥多，我怎么样和你一点关系都没有，”他逼近一步，指尖点了点他的胸膛，“以后再提这件事我们就绝交。”  
他们靠得很近，他低头看着他颤动的睫毛，模糊的呼吸在脸颊边缠绕。他不动声色地后退半步，低声说道：“我只是想关心你，德拉科。”  
德拉科眯起眼，警惕地看着他。西奥多顶着他的目光没有退缩，右手在腿侧悄悄握成了拳。过了几秒，男孩摸了摸鼻子，转身走到一边踢翻了一只摆在地上的龙形龛笼。  
“我们去喝点酒。”他忽然说道。  
他们披上大棉袄，缠好围巾，戴上帽子和手套，在风雪中慢慢走向寒冷的霍格莫德。德拉科将围巾拉高了一些，遮住自己的鼻子。西奥多注视着他沾着碎雪的侧脸，那灰蓝的双眼和雪季的天空一样迷茫。  
他不知道自己在德拉科心中到底是怎样的一个定位。他是将他和高尔、克拉布划为一类，还是更特殊一些？西奥多搞不清自己想要一个怎样的答案，他们闷闷地喝酒，一句话也不说，他观察着他薄薄的浅色嘴唇，是不是在无数个他没有参与的雪夜，他也曾和别人一起来到这里？  
西奥多的酒量一般，也不经常喝酒。他默默地喝了半瓶，将酒杯推到一边，挪了一下腿，结果撞上了德拉科的脚踝。后者毫无察觉，实际上他似乎有些醉了——他的脸颊很红，睫毛垂得非常低，但也许没有，因为他的眼睛还是一样的明亮。  
“我告诉你一个秘密，西奥多。”他忽然说道，声音晃晃悠悠的，头压在冰凉的玻璃桌上，双眼似乎闭上了，“我就告诉你一个人，你可别告诉别人。”  
他慵懒的声线在他心口搔动，比烈酒还要令人迷醉。西奥多用力掐了一把自己的大腿，转过脸不去看他。  
“你在听吗？……你不听我也要说。我很快就会变得比你们都尊贵，主人会奖赏我……我会取代斯内普的位置，我会把我爸爸救出来……”  
他的声音越来越含混不清，到最后成了毫无意义的嘟囔，像是在梦中的叫喊。西奥多盯着他看了许久，右手在腿上掐出了一道深深的红色痕迹。他垂下眼，慢慢伸出左手，用手背碰了碰他的额头。  
“我也有一个秘密，德拉科。我只说给你一个人听。”他低声说道，在风中刮散。  
“我喜欢你。  
“还有……  
“已经来不及了。”

他是只活在阴沟里的老鼠，见过阴暗，见过死亡，见过遥不可及的月亮。恐惧光，恐惧见血的命运，恐惧在欲望中无所遁形的自己。  
他剥掉他厚厚的衣服，将他拖进浴池里，让他靠在墙壁上。他坐在他面前，面对着这具无数次出现在梦里的赤裸身体，男孩仰着头，胸前的樱红安静地伏着，分开的腿中是欲望的本相。他轻轻握住了，埋下头替他舔吮。  
他在黑暗中游荡，用越磨越利的尖牙啃噬敌人的骨头。他从不介意采取最卑鄙的方式得到他想要的一切。他捏着他的性器和自己用力摩擦，德拉科微张开口，身体向水中滑去。于是他们在水中接吻，他狠狠地咬住他苍白的双唇，将它们咬出血来。他抚摸他瘦长的双腿，柔软的腰肢，挺立的乳头，噬咬，吞食殆尽，摇晃的白河中倒映着他们交缠的畸形肢体。他想要什么？他想从他这里得到什么，他所渴望的月亮，他闻着他的血都能勃起。但他没有要他，掐着他的腰在他的臀缝间大力摩擦，将那里搓红了一片。男孩被刺激得几乎立不稳，身体向前扑去，发出难堪的呻吟。西奥多摸了摸他的入口，这里从来没有被人碰过，紧致而敏感。德拉科浑身一颤，胳膊肘使劲向后打去，重重砸在他的胸口。  
他的拳头和脚毫不控制力道地砸在他的胸膛、肚子、腹部和腿，冰冷的水涌入口腔和鼻腔，滚烫的痛感和封闭的溺水感搅成一团，让他觉得这个世界只剩下水、火以及卑微的自身。那人揪起他的头发狠狠将他砸向瓷砖，这一下让他觉得整个大脑都移位了，昏眩得厉害。  
西奥多知道他现在应该要开始喊叫了，如果他是一只老鼠，他应该挣扎扭动，用啮齿动物特有的牙齿咬他的指尖。但他没有动，虽然身体上的疼痛是最难以忍受的东西，谁都不希望增加这种疼痛。当经历这一切的时候，他的大脑中只剩下如何让他停止，放过他，忏悔，原谅，他不是老鼠，是一个丑陋又卑微的人，所以他做不到。  
他的额头出了血，流进了眼睛。他想他此时看起来一定很吓人，因为德拉科的表情更吓人。他瞪着眼，额角滴着水珠，颧骨突出，张嘴吐着气，苍白脸上是一种介于愤怒和惊慌之间的神色。西奥多眨了一下眼睛，血触碰到了他的神经，酸得难以忍受。  
“我操你妈，西奥多·诺特。”他啐了一口，依然揪着他的头发。西奥多抹了抹眼睛，放在水里冲掉血。  
“我要揍扁你，妈的，我要杀了你，你这个——”德拉科停了停，似乎找不到合适的形容词。这让西奥多有些意外，毕竟对方不是一个脑子里缺乏肮脏词汇的人。  
“……不过我他妈没那么意外。”他又说道，冷静了一些，眯着眼看他。  
“很明显？”  
“不明显，只是有一点见鬼的感觉。我他妈以为是我的错觉。”他用力松开了他的头发，西奥多直直地跌进水里，呛了一口。也许只有这样做才能缓解他所受的冲击，他一直以为自己掩饰得很好，即使今天所做的一切让所有努力功亏一篑。  
德拉科冷冷地瞥了他一眼，忽然抓起浴池边的一只鞋子朝他扔去，直直砸中了他的肩膀。  
“别那么惊讶，你装得很好。但你对着我射的那次我没有完全睡着，我感觉到你在摸我。”他说道，“我以为我在做梦，我一直以为——妈的，你那时候——”  
“我那时候亲了你，摸了你的腿，然后射在你身上。”他平静地说道。  
德拉科脸色惨白，面容扭曲，肩膀微微颤抖。他猛地扑过来将他用力压进水里，又重重在他胸口揍了一拳。西奥多痛得难以呼吸，他觉得这样也挺好，他能忍受德拉科的愤怒，只对他的忽视怀恨在心。  
“想不想试试看？”他说道，吐掉一口水，德拉科冷冷地剜了他一眼，“我能用嘴帮你。”  
“你以为我需要这个？”  
“你没有幻想过？”  
“没有。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，西奥多知道自己只是在垂死挣扎。  
“不用很长时间。”他说道。  
“我没空陪你玩，我忙得很，西奥多。”  
“我当然知道。”  
又是一片寂静。一阵水声，他从浴池里站起来，脸上沾满了水。他朝他走近了一步，德拉科没有动，但他注意到他的手抖了一下。  
“我不明白，既然你早就怀疑，为什么还要和我出来喝酒。”  
“——没有为什么，我愿意，这个理由可以吗？”他瞪着他，忽然暴躁起来，搅起浴池里的水泼向他。后者快速地挡住脸，但还是有几滴飞入眼中。  
“我喜欢这个理由。”他说道，拭去眼角的水。  
他们对视着，就像童年时第一次见面时心照不宣的微笑，就像所有若无其事的试探，他们又和解了，因为太了解彼此到底是怎样卑劣的人。  
他坐在浴池边，将腿朝他打开，像两块分开的融冰。西奥多站在水池里，他的性器在他口中晃动。一切安静得像在沉睡，除了偶尔的水声和低低的呻吟，他用舌头包裹着他的欲望，又舔又吮，一寸一寸含入深处，然后开始前后晃动。德拉科绷紧了脚趾，哑声喊叫，白皙的皮肤上浮上一层红晕。  
他抓着他的头往里按，在快到高潮的时候又颤抖着推拒他，尖叫着，无意识地喊他的名字：“西奥多，西奥多——”  
他被抛上了岸，又沉进水里。他啃噬他的血肉，用肮脏的绝望淹没他。他们的海交混在一起，海面上升起了月亮。  
德拉科双手撑在岸边喘着气，双颊微红，充满情欲的眼睛让他看起来像堕落的恶魔。西奥多舔掉手指上的液体，看了他一眼，问道：“怎么样？”  
“挺爽的。”他嘟囔了一句，站起来，腿有些发软，晃了一下。  
“那就好。”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼。  
“我想象过你因为我高潮，不管是什么形式。”他解释道，“实际——比想象来得好太多。”  
“你以为我放过你了？”他冷冷地说道。西奥多也从浴池里爬出来，耸耸肩。  
“我还没那么傻。”

有一段时间他日夜梦见那个男孩，梦见他在他面前高潮。而当这一切成真以后，这一切却消失了。  
他没有再碰过德拉科，在别人看来他们似乎和之前没什么两样。德拉科起夜的次数更频繁了，有时候他能感觉到，有时候没有。有一夜他坐在床头等他回来，从十二点一直等到了天蒙蒙亮，他困得从床上滑到地上，昏昏沉沉，结果忘了爬起来。直到有人在他旁边蹲下，戳了戳他的脸，恶意地将枕头用力压在他头上。  
“再不起来就要被闷死了，西奥多。”那人笑着说道。  
他挥舞着双手，挣扎着坐起来。那人将枕头扔到一边，拍拍袍子站起身，踹了他一脚。  
“你怎么睡觉睡到地上去了？”德拉科问道。  
“你回来了。”西奥多没有解释。  
“你想干什么？”  
“我快疯了。”  
德拉科的背影僵了一瞬，这一瞬间让西奥多感到懊悔。他匆匆起身，抓起袍子和书包便离开了。  
他的确快疯了。他想砸烂霍格沃茨所有镜子，想提着魔杖无差别地杀人，想强奸那三个编写命运的女神，想自杀，想堕落，想谈恋爱，想在他哭泣的时候吻他，而不是远远地站着。  
如果能让时间回到那一天，他愿意付出一切。让他成为一个疯子，成为人人喊打的过街老鼠，让他崩溃，痛哭流涕……让他飞蛾扑火地爱上一个人，这是对他最大的惩罚。  
那一夜的发疯是一场梦，他没有再梦见他，因为他从此日夜活在梦里。  
他无数次在内心伸出手拦住那个男孩，毫无尊严地哀求他留下他，让他跟在身边吧，他不会说出他的秘密，让他们一起面对那三个妓女吧，他会给他递刀，他会帮他杀人，他会替他做所有他不愿做的肮脏事，让他卑微地爱他吧，让他卑微地爱他吧。  
可他渺小的妄想注定不能成真。  
那天夜里卷着黑风，风卷走了星光，卷来了惊慌失措的人群和苍白的尸体。还有死亡，还有腐烂的未来，他顶着黑眼圈，穿着睡袍赤脚站在冰冷的地上。凤凰的歌声如同褪不去的熏香，纷纷的人群在耳边震荡，他们告诉他，邓布利多死了，邓布利多死了，一切都完了。  
一切都完了。  
可是德拉科·马尔福去哪儿了？  
他将整个寝室翻了个遍，德拉科的床是空的，他的睡袍平静地躺在床单上。他跑过那群哀伤的人群，他们的伤痛像一把利刃割断了他的腿，他倒在地上，忽然意识到一个时代已经结束了，在黑色的风里，在翻滚的哭声和悼亡诗里，在马人燃烧的火箭里，在他和他纠葛不清的泥泞里，他坐着红色火车回到灰色庄园，阳光正好，他知道他又被那三个复仇女神踩在脚下了。  
西奥多，西奥多——  
他能给他带来的，只有那一点淤泥和肮脏。

“我能帮你杀人，我可以做到。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
他从他身边跨过，他拦住了他。  
“我知道你在做什么，我能帮你，德拉科，我什么都能帮你——”  
“够了！”他厉声吼道，后退一步。  
西奥多的眼睛有点痛，他这才恍惚地察觉他似乎瘦了很多，脸比以前更没有血色，呈现出一种颓唐。那一刻他变得极为陌生，记忆里那个趾高气扬的小男孩朝他得意洋洋地笑着，笑容淡去了，蒙上一层灰扑扑的烬。  
“德拉科……”  
“你在嘲笑我？”德拉科前进一步，表情有些扭曲，“你从他们那里听到传闻，也来笑话我是吗？”  
他的质问毫无底气，倒像是色厉内荏。他的骄傲已经被挖空了，只留下虫蛀的脊骨。他眼眶发红，一年盛夏和寒冬吹尽了少年意气，他们都回不去了。  
西奥多张了张口，去年在盥洗室里哭泣的那个男孩已经死去了，那时候他没有冲进去搂住他，就注定了结局。他连当一个影子的机会都没有，卑微的爱只能卑微地消失，所有故事的开始和结尾都唱得一样。  
“我能帮你，无论做什么，我都能帮你……”他垂死挣扎着。但这一次是真的要死了。  
德拉科沉默地看了他一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“你帮不到我，西奥多。你根本不知道我想要什么。”  
“告诉我你想要什么，我能帮你弄到。”  
“我只想早点结束。懂我是什么意思吗？我不在乎结果到底怎么样，我受够了。”  
他闭了闭眼，似乎有些累，向后慢慢靠在墙上。西奥多的四肢渐渐冷下来，夏日的光落在他身上，格外刺痛。  
这是他永远都做不到的事。他在无数个夜晚咒骂着不存在的三女神，可他的脖子依然被纺丝勒得越来越紧，喘不过气。他的每一次发疯都是负隅顽抗，只发生在脑子里，比德拉科还要软弱。  
“算了，不说这些了，”男孩踢了踢地上的石子，“我和他们约了喝酒，你去不去？”  
“……去。什么时候？”  
“现在，”德拉科说道，“走吧。”  
他转身向前走去，西奥多跟上他，走在他身边。他将手放进口袋里，摸到了自己的魔杖。他握紧了它，转了一圈，又一圈，最后松开了。  
风在背后刮着，还没有停。  
FIN.


End file.
